


Speech. Narrow. Sting.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Good Ardyn Izunia, Nocis and Ardyn are in love when they better not, Noctis knows about the prophesy, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fluff but with a hint of bittersweet, thx Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: Ardyn was there when Regis’ son was born. Unfortunately, he was no longer a glorified Healer and couldn’t save Aulea, but the boy survived and got the name Noctis — Ardyn’s suggestion.Ardyn was there when the holy Astrals sent messengers, a whole bunch of them, to claim Noctis their property. They thought they could boss the mere mortals (and one immortal) around as they wished. To even greater distress, they were right, and there was nothing Ardyn or anyone else could do against it. Except for not keeping the boy in the dark about his fate — Ardyn was stubborn enough to ignore Regis’ frets.And now, under the yet burning sun, they took everything their lives offered to them, and such time-wasting triviality as official speech shouldn’t stand on their way.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Speech. Narrow. Sting.

It was late autumn, and the days occurred irritatingly hot. Not the best weather to give a pompous speech at the steps of the Citadel, but Noctis, as a prince, didn’t have a voice to complain. Lucky for Ardyn, he was liberated from that obligation a long time ago. 

Ardyn stood away from the crowd with no harbour to hide from the stinging sun. The heat got at Noctis enough to make him put off his jacket, leaving a narrow waist clad in the layers of a shirt and west. Ardyn felt bad for his constantly cold hands and sensitive skin but couldn’t not admire the view. Despite common weariness, people expressed cautious joy about the returned warmth. The sun started to set earlier and earlier. Only few knew it wasn’t connected with the seasons changing.

Regis passed the microphone to Noctis, and the boy shot him a pleading look. Perhaps it was time for Ardyn to save his little King from the execution. He wedged in the throng of listeners, going straight forward to the stage. People recoiled from his way even before they saw him, and that worked for Ardyn just fine. Regis’ disapproval was palpable in the air; Ardyn offered him a not-at-all guilty smile. Scrambling at the platform, he snatched the mike:

“Hello, respected citizens of Insomnia! Pardon me for interrupting, but I shall steal our Prince Noctis, he is too pretty to endure this awful swelter further. Pay taxes, stay lawful and have a nice day!”

With those final words Ardyn summoned the Crossbow, grabbed Noctis, fired a bolt, and the next second they were inside one of the top floors of the Citadel, in the blissful chill of air conditioners. Hearing indignant shouts from the street, Noctis hugged Ardyn’s chest and let out a cheerful boyish laugh, “Thanks gods, I thought it’ll never end.”

It really would be a loss for Eos when Noctis died.


End file.
